Feliz día, Ma
by Shalalosa
Summary: ¿Sabes Ma...? Si me diesen a escoger entre tú y otra mamá.. te escogería a ti, eres la mejor, y quien diga lo contrario es un marica. Con Cariño, tu hijo Eric Theodore Cartman. -Yo.. es hermoso Eric- - Feliz día de las madres, Ma-


**P**alabras: 733  
><strong>S<strong>erie: South Park  
><strong>P<strong>areja: **E**ric Cartman &** L**iane cartman  
><strong>L<strong>os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz día, Ma.<strong>

_¿Sabes Ma...? Si me diesen a escoger entre tú y otra mamá.. te escogería a ti, eres la mejor, y quien diga lo contrario es un marica. _Con Cariño, tu hijo Eric Theodore Cartman. -Yo.. es hermoso Eric- - Feliz día de las madres, Ma-__

__...__

_Querida mamá:_

_Sé que las cosas no han te han ido muy bien últimamente, si es culpa mía... lo siento. ¿Sabes, Ma? Tus ojos ya no brillan como antes... ¿Por qué no lo hacen? ¿Esta todo bien?._

_Mamá se que no he sido el mejor (Si lo he sido, ambos lo sabemos) pero quiero pedirte disculpas por todas aquellas veces en las que he sido un malcriado (son muy pocas, lo sé mamá). Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, mamá. Y no importa que los chicos digan que eres una puta, tú nunca seras aquello (¿Verdad, Ma?). Hoy me he puesto a pensar junto al Sapo Clyde, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo, eres la mejor mamá del mundo. Me cuidas, me das galletas, cocinas delicioso y sobre todo... me quieres (¿No es así, Ma?)._

_¿Recuerdas cuando quise saber quien era mi papá? Hoy.. ya no importa, tú haz hecho un mejor trabajo del que él podría hacer, siempre sonríes para mi, siempre tienes palabras para mi cuando los otros chicos se meten conmigo... (ambos sabemos que sólo soy fuertecito, yo nunca he estado gordo) Algunas veces me regañas (Aunque no entiendo porque lo haces, ¡Yo siempre me porto bien!) En otras ocasiones me castigas( 3 semanas es mucho, Ma!) ¿Pero sabes, Ma? Yo sé que quieres educarme del mejor modo... aunque no te lo demuestre... Quizás si, soy un poco malcriado y no te respetos.. pero te quiero y Sapo Clyde __también, él me lo dijo._

_¿Sabes Ma...? Si me diesen a escoger entre tú y otra mamá.. te escogería a ti, eres la mejor, y quien diga lo contrario es un marica. Te quiero mucho mamá. Eres la mujer más.. más... eres la única mujer que debe ser llamada así. Me cuidas, me quieres... Y siempre buscas maneras de que yo este bien. Te quiero Ma :)._

_Con Cariño, tu hijo Eric Theodore Cartman._

_PD: ¿Podemos cenar Tacos esta noche? ...era broma, Ma. Hoy cenaremos Nuggets a la Cartman._

Levanto la vista con los ojos llorosos, su hijo se removía incomodo enfrente de ella, miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. -Yo.. es hermoso Eric-Dijo con la voz llorosas, su hijo de 10 años levanto el rostro, lucia avergonzado- Feliz día de las madres, Ma... -Dijo su niño, sonriendo. Sonriendo para ella.

-Gracias, cariño. Es muy lindo-El sonrojo en las mejillas de su niño aumento, le vio aún más incomodo que antes- Bien.. Ma ¿Lista para probar mis Nuggets?- Pregunto sirviendo los platos en la mesa, era la primera vez que su pequeño le cocinaba algo. Asintió con entusiasmo-Seguro son deliciosos, cariño-

-Los hice especialmente para ti, Ma... Bueno Sapo Clyde me ayudo, pero yo hice gran parte-

-Gracias, Sapo Clyde -Dijo en un suave murmullo, observando al peluche de su hijo que se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor, después dirigió su vista a Eric que acomodaba los cubiertos- Gracias a ti también, cariño-Sonrió, doblo y guardo la carta que Eric había escrito para ella, su niño... lo quería tanto.

-ARHH MAA!-Suspiro- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- Pregunto con paciencia, caminando a la cocina-¡Mis, mis Nuggets! ¡Se queman!-

-Tranquilo, Eric. Podemos ir a Taco Bell a comer-

-P-pero Ma... Espera.. ¿Taco Bell?-Tan solo se limito a asentir-Voy por mi chamarra ¡Ve encendiendo el carro, Ma!-

_Porque algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, como el hecho de que su niño aún era algo joven para cocinar._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Feliz día de las madres(?) xD bueno.. aquí en México es el 10 de mayo C: y.. omg me parece increíble que no haya fanfics de estos dos en español e_e ustedes son malos fans(?) ... vale no C: y.. ¿Ustedes que les regalaran a su mamá? :D yo a la mía ni puta idea :D , sin plata y mi padre no parece querer soltar plata así que.. un beso y un abrazo sera C: ... en fin ~ el trabajo puede estar algo fome... o aburrido si lo prefieren en español neutral .-. pero.. pero.. es lindo :D (?) xD

Bah me voy a dormir, nos leemos despues =3=

Shalalosa fuera~!


End file.
